Draconian
Draconians are a race of organic sentiant bipeds that live on the other side of the universe, on the planet Dovahlien Physiology Appearance Draconians are reptilian in appearance, and stand about the size of a Toa. They have clawed hands and feet, and have fangs. They have scales that easily delfects sharp edges, but the area of the front body, as well as the insides of the arms and legs of a Draconian lacks these scales, and is soft flesh The "Spiny" Genetic Variation A genetic variation that results the Draconian to be born with sharp "spines" protruding from the top of the head to the upper back. These Draconians also have increased senses, strength, and memory. They are also charged with elemental energies. One out of a Hundred Draconians have this variation. Orange Draconians At the start of the great unification war, the Orange Draconians were a numerous breed, and were great leaders of many tribes. However, the Qokoraan Clan during their conquest, destroyed most of the Orange Draconians, sending the rest to the island of Dukaan (sparking a long tradition of sending enemies of the clan there). They justified this with the fact that the Orange breed was too powerful, and that they had a power without the mutation, and could easily destroy the other tribes. As such, Propheci (in main dimension) is the last of his kind by his clan dying off on Dukaan. Physical Prowess Draconians are fast, and have scales over conventional armor that easily deflects sharp edges, however, the area of the front body, as well as the insides of the arms and legs of a Draconian lacks these scales, and is soft flesh instead that require the Draconians to wear armor over when going into combat. Draconians are naturally strong, and are great warriors because of this. Elemental Powers Draconians with the "Spiny" variation have elemental powers. It matters little what color these Draconian have, but they only have access to one of the following elements: *Fire *Water *Ice *Stone *Sand *Gravity *Iron *Lighting *Air *Magnetism Society Draconians have always had a Monarch as a leader who passes his power down from generation to generation. In times long gone, Draconians followed a warrior code that requires them to be honest, loyal, uphold your honor, never retreat, never surrender, and never kill without a purpose. However, most ignore this code as a majority of Draconians now are swords-for-hire. There are several other codes Draconians should follow, but the most prominent is the code of hospitality, which means that hosts treat their guests with honor, respect, and never attack their guest either. Fighting is a promenient theme in Draconian society. As pastime, resolution, forgiveness, upholding honor, and so on. Culture The Draconians are still in a pre-medivial age society where there is little technology to encourage scientific study. They are ruled by a King who's power is passed on for generation to generation. Most Draconians have particular intrests in poetry, and in a type of fencing. Language Draconians speak in a different language than the Inhabitants of the Matoran Universe/Spherus Magna (they both speak the same language), and it is unsure of how it was developed. Example: (Translation in parathesis) 1: "Kogaan nau hin fron." (Blessing on your kin.) 2: "Kogaan nau hin fron. Drem yol lok, 1. Pogaan tiid lost meyz Zu yah hi." (Blessing on your kin. Greetings, 1. Many time for years have come since I seek you.) 1: "Med-wuth, los 3 ko dukaan?" (Like-wise, is 3 in dishonor?) 2: "Geh, nuz nid dahmaan med rot." (Yes, but no remember like words.) Technology Overall, Draconians are a pre-medivial society, with the exceptions of better ships, weapons, armor, etc. The crossbow is a weapon developed, but not commonly accepted. Gunpowder exists, along with rockets, but is considered dangerous, and not often used. History The Draconians were created at the begining of the universe. At first they were simple reptilian species that hunted in packs, but later "evolved" and these packs grew into tribes that expanded all over the planet. These tribes later became involved in a massive war that engulfed the planet for several decades, allowing hundreds of tribes to conquer their neighbors, resulting the the construction of kingdoms for the Draconian. These kindgdoms lasted for several centruies, untill a fairly large kingdom, led by a power-hungry king, decided to get the biggest sword he had and started chopping his foes down to size. Eventually, the king united all the Kingdoms into a world force, and promptly began wondering how the heck to run his new super-kingdom. In current time, the Current king rules over his world, and is old in years with two children competing for the throne. There is some unrest, as not all the laws are fair, and the counts ruling over sections of the kingdom often create their own laws to overrule the official law (which has never been writen down, making it difficult for the law to apply) so they may control more. One of the king's children supports change, the other wants things to stay the same. Known Individuals *Impulsae *Drakkus *Fracshun *Hyve *Wyldfyr *Coershun *Abadonn *Cyrano *Telsara *Propheci Trivia: *Draconian is based off of Dragon Tongue from skyrim. *In the Construct Multiverse, the Draconians migrated to Bara Magna/Matoran Construct after the Ascension group dicovered the Draconians and performed a coup de ta, and effectivly enslaved the majority of the Draconians. However, a startling large number oppose the Ascension group, and have made it to the Matoran Universe, living in cities such as Tetra Nui, or on Bara Magna, where they formed their own tribe. Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Organic Species